1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test cell for testing electrical characteristics such as conductivity of a sample and to a method for fabricating such test cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exemplary of the known prior art is Rosenthal, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,937 which discloses a stopper through which two electrodes extend so that when the stopper is placed in the neck of the test tube the electrodes are immersed in liquid in the test tube. No procedure for introducing fluids into the test tube other than by removing the stopper is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,070 to Rosenthal discloses individual electrode support structures which are permanently mounted in the wall of an open top container so that when the container is filled with a sample liquid the electrical characteristics thereof can be measured.
Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,685 discloses a probe that can be immersed in liquid to measure the electrical characteristics thereof.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,941 (Marsh, et al.); 3,263,224 (Berman, et al.); and 3,286,167 (Gwyn) disclose fittings for supporting two electrodes in a conduit or like path of fluid flow for measuring the characteristics of such fluid.